The Oishi Diaries
by AreWeTheWaiting
Summary: No teenager has a perfect life. Oishi is no exception. He has family problems, school problems, and relationship problems, just like any other teenager. Poor Oishi. Only has us to trust.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I will never be that good.

Author's note: If you like it let me know. If you don't, let me know anyway. If you have suggestions, let me know that too.

The Oishi Diaries

Chapter 1

Being 15 sucks. First of all, you hear about all these "body changes" and how they're "not so bad" and "oh, you'll get over it." Well they're wrong. Dead wrong. They are bad and I won't get over it. Second of all, you're getting older, so your parents decide you're old enough for more responsibilities. I don't want responsibilities. Why can't I just hang out with my boyfriend, do my vice-captain job well, and just have fun being a kid? But I come from a strict family, so I can't exactly talk back to them.

I'm a good kid. I do well in school, I'm not into drugs, and I don't smoke. Although, I do drink once in a while, but that was all Eiji's fault.

Yep. I've been together with Eiji since I was 12. I met him in 7th grade, but we kind of hated each other then. He was obnoxious and loud, and I was better than him in P.E. So one day I see him laying in the street on his stomach sticking his arm down the sewer drain.

I would've left him alone, but me being me, I had to help him. Turns out he dropped a watch his dad gave him. It fell just as he walked over the drain. Talk about bad luck. I have longer arms than Eiji, so I got it out with less of a struggle. We've been best friends ever since.

One day last year, we were invited to a Christmas party at Taka-san's sushi shop. Taka really shouldn't have let Fuji be in charge of the decorations. He hung mistletoe up in a few places around the restaurant. Everything was going good for a while. I managed to avoid the mistletoe a few times. I got caught once with this girl I didn't know, and once with Kaidoh's girlfriend. Boy was he mad.

I was running away from Kaidoh and at the same time Eiji was rushing my way. We ended up crashing into each other and falling down. Can you guess where we ended up? Yep. Right under the mistletoe. It wouldn't have been that awkward, but Fuji being as sadistic as he is made it a rule that you had to kiss under the mistletoe, no matter who it was with.

God, I wanted to kill Fuji right then and there, but I had other things to worry about. I couldn't do it. He was my best friend, and of all things, a guy. It was just too weird. From what I could see, Eiji felt the same way. We decided to get it over with as quickly as possible. But as we leaned in to kiss, all those weird feelings went away.

Maybe it was because I was caught up in the moment, but it got my heart racing. It only a quick peck. It seemed like forever. After it ended, I was kind of dazed. Then I "came to" and heard everybody laughing. I couldn't exactly see, but I could feel myself blushing. I must've been really red.

So I got up from the floor and walked as fast as I could without making it look like I was running. I walked out of the shop and sat on the ground. Moments later, Eiji walked out.

"Hey Oishi."

"Hey."

He sat down next to me.

"Sorry about what happened in there."

"Ah, it's alright. I'm gonna kill Fuji later. Wanna help me?"

He seemed to find this funny.

"Ok, but then Tezuka would kill us too."

"Yeah, you're right. But he's still gonna get it. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you feel weird when we…you know…"

"At first, but I didn't after."

"Yeah, same thing with me."

We talked for a really long time. People left, some got their last laugh in, some left drunk (I heard that Fuji switched their tea with sake) and had to have someone walk them home.

After everyone left, me and Eiji went to my house to play Nintendo (don't own!). We had fun. Eiji beat me, of course. It was kind of late, so Eiji got up to go home. I got up to open the door, but I felt myself falling. I ended up getting my feet wrapped in the controller wire. I fell into Eiji and we ended up on the floor. Eiji was on top of me.

We looked at each other in shock, but we didn't move. This was the second time something like this happened, and on the same day too. I can't really go into detail about what happened after that, because it all happened so fast. But I can tell you that I'm no longer a virgin. And if my parents ever found out, I would be dead. But I won't tell, and Eiji definitely wouldn't tell. Hopefully.


End file.
